Aperture High
by The Doremi Family
Summary: What happens when you put the portal 1 and 2 cores and the cores from The Underground. Well a wonderful love story filled with hope and tragedy. Yaoi warning. Featuring non-core characters and the lemon juice hater Cave Johnson. Now the question remains. Who's with who.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a portal series...so yea. Review with how you truly felt. I may be faint of heart but my writing career depends on this so be brutal! Just not where I'll probably cry.**

**The characters:**

**Cave Johnson  
Glados/Gladys  
Caroline  
Chell  
Space/Neil  
Adventure/Rick  
Fact/Craig  
Wheatley  
Anger/Mike  
Atlas/Anthony  
Curiosity/Chelsea  
Defective Turret/George  
Intelligence/Berry  
****Mortality/Megan  
P-Body/Penelope  
Paranoia/Edward  
Ego/Jonathan  
Protocol/Dylan  
Elite/Keith  
Ambition/Rob**

* * *

_**Introduction - Meet The Cores**_

* * *

"Cave Johnson here, students!", Mr. Johnson said through the speaker at the high school students seating along the bleachers. "Welcome and welcome back to another scientific year at Aperture High", Mr. Johnson greeted. Along said him was his Vice-principle Gladys Al and his secretary Caroline Quinn. "Here at Aperture High we accept the best and the useless and know that you all will be a huge impact on this darned planet".

Along the bleachers were triplets who stared at Mr. Johnson as he continued with his speech. The oldest was Chelsea. A curious girl with blond curls and blue eyes who smiled brightly at Mr. Johnson. The second was Edward. A frigidity kid with straight dirty blond hair that went to his shoulders and blue eyes who kept twirling his fingers as his eyes darted back and forth through everyone he saw. The third and youngest was Neil. The hyper who with blond curls and blue eyes who swayed a little in his seat smiling brightly as well.

Edward kept darting his eyes left and right, up and down until they landed on someone on the other side of the field. He had black hair that cover half of his right eye and purple eyes, probably contacts. But Edward knew better. '_He's in on the conspiracy',_ Edward thought staring at him. The boy looked over at Edward and smirked. _'I knew it!', _Edward started shaking a little sinking down in his seat. The boy took a piece of paper and a marker and quickly wrote something on it. He held it up on his thighs and showed Edward and anyone else who could see it

**I'M AN ONLY SIBLING, THAT MAKES ME BETTER THAN YOU!**

Edward started shaking again. Yes, he was totally part of the conspiracy.

On the other side, Jonathan held his hand to his mouth to contain his laughter. This kid was easy to mess with.

"What's so funny", Jonathan looked to his left and smiled at Rob. Rob looked like his younger brother Rick. Brown hair, green eyes and a built body. Plus he liked to brag. A lot.

"The freshmen", Jonathan smirked. "Just showing them how much better I am compared to their little lives", Now if you thought Rob liked to brag you didn't know who Jonathan was. Jonathan has _the_ biggest ego in the _entire_ town of Aperture. He really loved to talk about how much better he is to everyone else. Especially around the people he dates. Which is why he hasn't dated anyone since ninth grade. And he's a twelfth grader.

"It's not my brother is it?", Rob asked raising a eyebrow. Jonathan snorted and turned away from Rob.

"Please. That guys to bothersome to mess with".

Rob watched Jonathan scribble something else on the board and held it up. Rob turned to in front of him and tried to figure out who Jonathan was writing these messages to.

**MY EYES ARE RARE. YOURS ARE AN EVERYDAY. THAT MAKES ME BETTER THAN YOU!**

Craig stared blankly at his brother, Dylan, from the other side of the field who was currently trying to pay attention to Mr. Johnson's speech. Dylan looked up at and singled for him to listen. Craig sighed before turning his head to his new _'friend' _Rick who was currently flirting with the three girls sitting beside them. Berry, Megan and Penelope listened closely to his word so they wouldn't miss anything.

_'Show off'. _Craig thought as he looked around. He spotted his close friend Neil with his siblings a few seats below. A kid from his neighborhood who he believed to be a complete moron, Wheatley. Who mind you was a Jr. He saw Keith, a good friend, sitting next to his brother. Then he saw...Mike. _Mike. _The name alone made people bow.

Mike was a hot tempered, black eyed, red head who was bad business. He like no one and loved no body. And since he's an orphan, nobody cares about him. Mike wasn't sitting on the bleachers but he noticed Craig he started glaring at him. Craig noticed and turned his attention away from him. Better safe then sorry.

Mr. Johnson finished his speech with the exception of Gladys short speech. The students stood from their seats and headed for lunch.

Edward held on to Chelsea's arm tightly as they passed the students to the cafeteria. Edward looked around him until he spotted the boy from the bleachers talking with three other guys.

"That's him", Edward exclaimed stopping in his tracks.

"Who", Chelsea asked Edward as she and Neil stopped closer to their twin. Edward pointed towards Jonathan and started shaking.

"That guy. He was writing stuff on a paper. He's in on the conspiracy", Neil and Chelsea looked up at the Jonathan and looked at each other.

"Do you want to talk to him?", Neil asked. Edward jumped at that and started dragging his siblings away from there.

"No", Edward answered. "He'll kill us. He'll totally kill us. Just don't look at him", Chelsea and Neil looked at each other as Edward dragged them away. This was gonna be a long four years.

* * *

"My older brother is also the football captain", Rick smirked. "But since he's a senior he'll have to give up the title. Probably to me", He said a bit cockily. Craig sighed to himself and continued to totally ignore Rick. He didn't even know why this guy was talking to him. He was a total douche. "But, their are some pretty good guys out there", Finally. "Not like they can live up to beat me that is". Spoke. To. Fucking. Soon.

"Can you just stop talking for a minute?", Craig said irritably pushing glasses further up his nose.

"Why? Got a problem how I'm talking, pinkie?", Rick smiled.

"No I-...Did you just call me pinkie?", Craig asked turning to Rick.

"Yea. Your eyes are pink. Even if their just contacts".

"Never call me that again", Craig exclaimed walking off. Rick hurried up next to him and sung his arm over Craig's shoulder. Craig pushed him off and kept walking. "Someone's mad", Rick laughed. It was official. Craig hated Rick.

* * *

**That my friend's is my introduction to the cores. Pretty sure I got them all. Plus it was short. Sorry. But like I saw, this story depends on your review you don't have to but, just let me know if I should continue it is all. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One - Pleasure To Meet Your Anger**_

* * *

"Some idiots will try to hop over the counter and get stuff. Don't let them even get passed the gate", Dylan explained to Craig. Today, the third day of school, Dylan was teaching Craig how to operate the student resource center today so he didn't always have to run it.

"Hey guys!", Rob greeted as he and Rick stood outside the center.

"Like them", Dylan sighed turning to the brothers. "Robert. Richard", Dylan started. "What brings you two to my annoyance?"

"Oh, Dylan. What have I done to lose your interest", Rob smirked as Rick started laughing. Dylan and Craig glared at them both before Dylan shut the gate on them. "Oh, come one Dylan", They heard Rob giggle out. "I really do need a math book". Dylan reluctantly reopened the gate and continued to glare at him.

"What happened to the book you got yesterday?", Dylan asked putting his left hand on the counter and his right hand on his hip.

"Lost it".

"Where?"

"Don't know".

"Know When?"

"No".

"Look for it".

"I did".

"Everywhere?"

"No".

"Well, until you've looked everywhere then no".

"Craig", Rick called from behind Rob. "Can you please give my brother a book", He smiled leaning against the counter. "If you do I'll let you kiss right here", He said tapping his lips. Craig rolled his eyes and just looked at Rick giving him a dirty look.

"Looks like my plan didn't work", Rob laughed along with Rick.

Dylan and Craig where not ones to be easily fooled by anything. Especially, if it happened to be centered around the Dixon brothers. Dylan and Rob might have known each other since Dylan and Craig moved to town six years ago, but this would official count as the third time Rick and Craig have met. Even then Craig didn't consider Rick anything more than an acquaintance. Dylan may be Rob's friend but Dylan hates him like nobody's business. And people just don't know why. Not even Craig.

"Good. Now leave", Dylan hissed at them. Rob and Rick smirked before waving good bye at the brothers. "God, I hate them", Dylan grumbled.

"Don't get me started", Craig replied.

* * *

"Him", Chelsea asked pointing at Mike. "I don't think so Edward. He doesn't seem like the type to be the leader of anything".

"Well, why don't you think he has friends?", Edward asked his twin. Edward, Chelsea and Neil were sitting on the outdoor benches for lunch today. Chelsea and Neil sat together as Edward sat across from them. Three tables to their left sat Mike. And Edward was convinced that he was the leader, or AKA The Operator, of the conspiracy. He oozed leader ship. His twins though, he oozed pissed off to them.

"Because nobody likes him and he doesn't want friends and nobody wants to be his friend", Chelsea answered.

"Bullshit!", Neil smiled-shouted making his twins flinch at him and even Mike glance up at them for a second while other people stared at for a minute. "We could be his friends", Edward jumped.

"I'm. Not. Going. Near. Him", Edward growled. Chelsea nodded.

"I agree. That guy looks a little..", Chelsea paused to look behind her at Mike. "Hostile".

"Exactly!", Edward exclaimed.

"So?", Neil asked. "Doesn't mean we can't be friends", Neil smiled standing up. Edward tried to stop his brother but Neil was already half way to the table.

"He'll die", Edward whispered. Chelsea smiled at him before turning around to look at Neil.

Mike glared deadly at Neil as he walked up to his table and slid into the seat next to him. Mike was four seconds away from beating the piece of bubbly shit down if he didn't get away from him. "Hi. I'm Neil", Neil greeted. Three seconds.

"What", Mike growled. Two seconds.

"Do you wanna sit with me and my siblings?", One-. Wait.

"What?", Mike asked glancing up at Neil. Neil smile grew a little bigger.

"I said, do you wanna sit with me and my siblings?", Mike went through his thoughts processing weather or not to respond to that.

"Sure", Neil squealed quietly watching Mike pick up his backpack and follow Neil to their table. Chelsea was sitting next to Edward when he came back so Mike had to sit next to Neil.

"See Ed. There's nothing wrong with being friendly".

Edward stared at Mike for a good long minute before shuttering. "He's definitely The Operator", Edward whispered. Neil sighed at him turning to Mike.

"Mike. These are my twins Chelsea and Edward. Guys, meet Mike", He said patting Mike on the back. Mike flinched at his touch until he felt another on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet ya Mike", Chelsea said sitting next to Mike. How the hell did she get over here so fast. Mike stared up at her before looking straight ahead. "Edward I don't know what your worrying about. Mike seems like a totally cool guy",_ 'Who they don't even know', _Mike cringed. Edward suddenly stood up and glared at the three.

"He has you all fooled", He sneered before running away.

"Ed!", Neil and Chelsea shouted starting after him.

"Later Mike!", Neil shouted as Mike stared after him. _'Wait. Neil. Don't leave', _Mike wanted to shout back. But, they were already gone.

* * *

Weird. Strange. Delusional. Crazy.

Those are the words that described Edward to Chell. Chell wasn't really one to talk. She was called all those things in elementary and middle school in her old town. She didn't talk so people thought he was weird, strange and crazy. Delusional, because she kept saying she would see a little blond girl in a white dress with a heart shaped bow tying her hair up. Nobody would see her but Chell and everyone thought she was lying. It hurt because she wasn't lying.

Chell sighed and got up from her table passing Mike who seemed to growl at her presence before she passed him. His growls meant nothing to her. Mike hated everyone.

"Oh, hey Chell", Penelope greeted. Chell looked up at her and smiled giving a hand gesture. "Have you seen Anthony. He was supposed to meet me for lunch", Chell shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks anyway. See you later", Penelope said walking away. Chell sighed again. At least they like her here.


End file.
